Knowledge of You
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: In which Merlin says something shocking...and Arthur is not shocked.  Not sure when its set, but some time in the fairly distant future, I think.


"I'm a warlock."

Merlin wasn't sure where the words had come from. Perhaps it was because he was so tired from lack of sleep, or he was sick of Arthur brainstorming ways to fix the most recent unsolvable problem that Merlin might be able to dispatch with a flick of his wrist.

"I need you to sharpen my sword and have my horse reshoed. Don't bother with my armor. This is about functionality, not aesthetic appeal."

Merlin was still shocked at what he said, but even more surprised that Arthur hadn't reacted.

"Arthur," he prompted. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Something about you being a warlock," the prince confirmed. "I might need a lance as well," he mused, gazing at the ceiling as he pulled a glove on.

Merlin didn't move, expecting the news to hit Arthur at any moment, expecting the guards to be called and restraints to entrap his wrists harshly.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Merlin?"

"I told you I'm a warlock," he repeated, slight exasperation in his tone. "I'm kind of waiting on the executioner to finish sharpening his axe."

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin knew where his next phrase came from: being fed up of Arthur thinking it was such an insane notion for him to be exactly what he was.

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Of course you are," Arthur insisted, walking towards his drawers. "Father's in a fire kind of sorcerer-killing mood this week."

He paused and turned to face his manservant, who looked taken aback.

"Merlin…I'm joking."

"Really? Because that wasn't funny."

"What do you expect me to do, clap you in irons?"

Merlin looked down to his side, shook his head, and looked back up at Arthur. "Frankly, yes."

Now it was Arthur's turn to look stricken. "W—have you no faith in me, Merlin? Where would you get an idea like that?"

Merlin gestured towards Arthur.

"You!"

"Me?"

"The last time I was accused of sorcery," Merlin began, pointing at the prince, "You led the guards to arrest me yourself! And you told me that you'd clap me in irons if you were in another situation where you'd have to lie to your father to save me!"

"I was angry, Merlin. You endangered Camelot."

"And the first part?" Merlin demanded shrilly, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Well, I found out in front of my father. I had to at least pretend I was going to do something about it. Besides, at that point…I still wasn't too sure of you."

"But…you are now?" Merlin prompted hesitantly.

Arthur pursed his lips and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You…are an idiot."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

"And the _worst_ manservant I have ever had."

Merlin rolled his eyes this time.

"But you've been loyal to me. And to Camelot. If you were going to destroy us, I believe you would have done it by now."

Arthur turned and obtained his sword. As he passed it to Merlin, the warlock spoke softly.

"How long have you known?"

"Why do you think I knew?"

"How else could you take this so calmly?"

Arthur sighed, placing his hands on his hips and looking out the window before turning back to Merlin.

"I didn't know."

"Then how long have you suspected?"

"I didn't suspect!" Arthur inhaled to calm himself. "Apparently, you're a better liar than I give you credit for."

"Then…why aren't you surprised?"

"Merlin…would it shock you to know that my favorite color is red?"

"No…"

"That I have a birthmark on the back of my leg?"

"Well…"

"That my hair was brown when I was born and has lightened with age?"

"Not…really…"

"I…I have accepted you, Merlin. And who you are has not changed. Only my knowledge of you has."

"Wow," Merlin marveled. "Arthur, I…"

The prince turned his head, closed his eyes, and held a hand up to him."

"Don't say anything." After a brief pause, he opened his eyes to meet his servant's. "Really, don't." He began to leave his chambers before once more turning back to his friend.

"Merlin…you can't do anything about this predicament, can you?"

Remembering what had caused his initial frustration, Merlin nodded earnestly.

"Without anyone realizing it?"

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again as he tiled his head in consideration.

"I mean…it's _possible._"

Arthur gave a curt nod. "Last resort, then. Don't forget about my horse!"

Merlin gave a nod himself, with a small smile. Arthur had surprised him instead.

His royal pratness had come a long way. Maybe he was finally almost ready to be the great Once and Future King.


End file.
